FaceOff
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: During a battle with Snively for a precious gem, Sonic switches bodies with him and is stuck. Snively then ruins Sonic's rep, but Sonic's not worried about that... his biggest fear is what will happen to Sally.


**_Face/Off_**

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic. They belong to Archie and Sega._**

It was raining in Robotropolis. The Freedom Fighters found out that Robotnik had a very special gem that he stumbled upon, stashed away in one of his buildings. Sonic headed to the building that his Uncle had indicated that held the mystic gem, but he gave them a warning; ' This gem is very strong in magic, but to what type, is unknown. ' he had informed them. What ever it was, Sonic and his group figured that it would be trouble if Robotnik found out how to use it against them, so they decided to steal it and use it against him.

" I'll meet you guys at the usual after I get in the building and steal the gem out of Robotnik's hands. "

" Be... "

" Careful, I know Sal. "

" Hey, last time we came here you almost got caught. "

" Robotnik got lucky, that's all. "

" Good luck my love. "

" I love you too Sal. "

Sonic sped off towards the building while the rest of the group went to the command center to distract Robotnik. Sonic easily got inside, but getting to the gem looked tough. It was guarded by twenty or thirty Swatbots.

" Oh man, whatever that gem is, it must be important to Fat boy. "

Sonic looked around for an easy path to the gem, but with very little luck at all.

" There's gotta be a way. Robotnik always has an opening. "

Then about a dozen or so Workbots left to another area.

" What did I tell ya ! Ha! "

Sonic ran for the open area and hid behind a pillar. He was about fifteen feet from the gem, if he hustled, he could make it.

Sonic checked all the Swatbots, which were all turned away from his position. With the opening in sight, Sonic bolted for the gem.

" Come to Papa! "

He grabbed the gem and took it off the pedestal.

RREEEEE! REEEEEE! REEEE!

The alarm.

" Shit! "

The Swatbots turned around.

Priority one : Hedgehog! Bring to Robotnik dead or alive.

" Oops. "

The bots fired, but Sonic was too fast.

" Dr. Robotnik! It's him! "

" Those infernal Swatbots are too slow. Go after him yourself Snively. "

" Yes Sir. "

Sonic, back at the building, was cornered. Laser fire was being shot everywhere, he looked frantically for a way out. He looked up.

" The roof. "

Sonic sped up the wall and to the outside of the roof.

" Those Swatbutts always crack me up. "

" I know, they're very humorous. "

" What ! Snively! "

" Yes Hedgehog, now be good and give back the gem. "

" Are you nuts ? "

" No, I'm afraid I'm very intelligent. "

" Out of the way Snively. We got what we came for and now I'm going home. "

Sonic walked by him and Snively grabbed for the gem.

" Give it! "

" No Needle Nose! "

The two struggled with each other, not knowing that they were getting closer and closer to the edge.

" You nerd! Let go! "

" Give it back you walking pin cushion! "

Snively grabbed the pole at the end of the building and tried to rip it off to stab Sonic with it. Sonic grabbed the pole as well trying desperately to break his grip.

Then the inevitable happened, a strike of lightning hit the pole and shocked the two combatants.

They were knocked off their feet and the gem was dropped. After a few minutes, they both regained consciousness'.

" Whu... What happened ? "

" I think we were struck by lightning . "

Then they both realized what happened.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " they both screamed.

" I sound like you! " Sonic protested.

" Not only that vermin. But you also look like me. "

" WHAT ! "

" Hmm... If you're me, then... "

Snively ran around the roof in 2.4 seconds.

" Ha! I have it! Our minds switched. Your mind is in my body, and my mind is in your body. "

" This can't be happening. "

Snively picked up the gem.

" Oh it can. And... "

Snively thought and realized what this meant.

" I'll find the location of Knothole! YES! "

" Oh no. "

" Oh yes Hedgehog, and it doesn't stop there. I have many things to do in Knothole. I have a reputation to ruin. A ten year old two tailed Fox to put down and insult, a cowardly Fox to fight with, a Rabbit to feed me... "

Sonic knew who he meant. Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, but who he mentioned next was one thing Sonic couldn't bear with.

" Oh yes, and a nice vixen of a Princess to fuck... Oops, I meant make love to. Perhaps I can give her something you never could. "

" NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! "

Sonic charged Snively, but now that his speed was gone, Snively just buzzed by him.

" Now if you'll excuse me Hedgehog, I have a Girlfriend to find, and a village to discover. "

Snively ran down the building and left with the others.

" This is just great! What am I going to do ? I gotta warn Sal, but how ? They'd believe him and not me because of our looks. What do I do ? "

Then Sonic remembered.

" Unc! "

Sonic ran to his Uncle's hideout and knocked. The door opened.

" Snively! "

" Wait Unc! It's me Sonic! "

" Impossible! "

" Let me explain! "

" What ! "

" Snively and I switched bodies. "

" Huh ? "

" Can I come in so I don't get seen ? "

" Hmm... If this is a trick... "

" It's not Unc. "

Uncle Chuck let him in and closed the door.

" So explain to me how this happened ? "

" Remember that gem Robotnik found, this is what it does to you. Snively and I had our hands on the gem and a metal pole when it was hit by lightning. Now he plans to find Knothole and ruin me. "

" That could be trouble for us. "

" That's not even the worst of it... "

" What are you talking about ? "

" Unc, he plans to mess with my relationship with Sally! You can only guess what he's going to do! "

" Oh... GOD! "

" Can you get a message to her now ? "

" Not until morning Sonic, when the rain stops. "

" Oh man! I can only imagine what he's doing now. "

Snively was already in Knothole.

" Ha! Phase one is complete. Now... "

He looked at Sally.

" Phase two of my plan, then tomorrow, I finish it with phases three and four. " he thought.

" But now, I have some business to attend to with the Princess. "

" Hey Sal. " He called.

" Yeah Sonic ? "

Snively walked up to her and put his arm around her.

" I was wondering if I could discuss something with you in your hut... Privately. "

Sally let out a fiendish look.

" Boy Sonic, what's gotten into you ? " She joked.

" You have no idea. " he answered.

The two walked into her hut and in a few minutes, the lights went out.

" Unc, what am I going to do ! Sal's in DANGER! "

" Sonic, listen to me, all you can do now is get back to your post and wait until tomorrow. "

" BUT ! "

" You have to. "

" FINE! "

Sonic stormed out and headed for Robotnik's command center.

" Where the hell have you been you little worm? "

" Would you shut your mouth Ivo! "

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ! "

Sonic realized his mistake.

" I'm sorry... Uncle. I apologize. "

" Good, now get back to your post! "

" Yes Sir. "

Sonic walked to the control panel and muttered under his breath...

" Fat ass. "

" What of the Hedgehog ? "

" They... got away with the gem Doctor. "

" Damnit! All of the security in the entire city was there! "

Sonic added in a whisper.

" Still not enough to stop me Bacon bits. "

Then Sonic thought again of Sally.

" Please Lord say that there's nothing happening with Sally tonight. "

Unfortunately Sonic was a little too late with this prayer.

The next morning Snively woke up and looked around, trying to remember where he was. Then he remembered the accident. He tried to get up, but found that he was pinned by two arms wrapped around him. Then he fully remembered last night. He untangled Sally's arms and got up, then looked at the still sleeping Princess.

" Damn Sonic has it good. "

He turned and put Sonic's sneakers back on and left.

" Now, what was on the agenda today ? Ah yes. "

Snively remembered.

" Ruin his reputation. Excellent, I'll start with that annoying French Fox. "

Snively started down the paths of Knothole.

" Hello Sonique, how was last night ? "

" None of you God damn business! "

" Excuse me ? "

" Get out of my way you fucking dweeb! " he said walking off.

" How rude! " Antoine responded.

" Hee Hee Hee. One down, two to go. Next is that Rabbit. "

He headed off to Bunnie's hut and entered.

" Hey there Sugar-Hog. How are yah ? "

" Never felt better. " he answered.

" I guess after last night. "

" Yeah, I know. What do you got to eat ? Ya know, never mind. I never did think you cooking was the best. "

" What ! "

Snively just turned and left.

" That's two. Now, where's that little freak show of a Fox. "

He went to the Ring pool and found Tails sitting on the log, fishing.

" Hey Tails. "

" Hey Sonic, how are you ? "

" Excellent. "

Snively pushed Tails into the below freezing water and didn't bother to help him. Tails was screaming at the top of his now freezing lungs, soon everyone came and saw Sonic laughing and not doing anything to help.

" Sonic! Do something! "

" Why should I since I was the one who pushed him in ? "

" What ? "

Antoine and Rotor helped Tails out of the pool.

" Why don't you explain yourself ? "

" Why don't you shut up ? " He countered.

Sally couldn't believe what she just heard.

" You know, all that's good about you to me is the sex. " he said walking into the woods.

Sally's eyes were wide with fright and astonishment, her mouth just hung; she was paralyzed by what she heard.

Snively looked back at them while he continued walking.

" Ha ha ha ha ha! Excellent! All of the Freedom Fighters hate me! Or hate Sonic! My plan's working! Now all I have to do is find a way out of this accursed body and get back to

Robotropolis. "

Sonic woke up to find himself in the room next to the command center he looked around and also, like Snively, remembered the night before. He got up and snuck out to see his Uncle.

" Unc! Wake up! Let me in! "

Uncle Chuck opened the door and let Sonic in.

" Good thing you came, I was just getting started with the message to send to Sally. "

" Can I make the message Unc. "

" Just tell me what to type. "

" Fine. "

The message read:

SALLY, YOU'RE IN GRAVE DANGER. SONIC IS HERE WITH ME AS I WRITE THIS TO YOU. THE SONIC IN KNOTHOLE IS SNIVELY. COME IMMEDIATLY AND I'LL EXPLAIN THE REST TO YOU. HURRY, SONIC IS SCARED OUT OF HIS MIND. PLEASE COME A.S.A.P.

" Thanks Unc. Get this to Sally as fast as you can. "

" I'll try. "

" I'll see if I can buy you some time by shutting off some things. "

" Good luck. "

Sonic left and got back to the control panel in the command center. He started pressing buttons and bringing up files. Some were voice activated.

" Shut down the entire city. "

In minutes, the city was shut down and Uncle Chuck left for Knothole.

Thirty minutes later, Uncle Chuck arrived in Knothole to see everyone in the medical hut.

" What happened ? Who got hurt ? "

" Charles ? What are you... never mind. Tails was shoved into the Ring pool by Sonic of all people! "

" Oh no, I'm too late. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" Where is he now ? "

" He's in the woods. "

" Good, I have information of dire importance that he can't hear. "

" What news ? "

" Sonic is still in Robotropolis Sally. "

" Are you okay Charles ? "

" I'm not lying Princess. "

Sally searched his expression, it was dead serious.

" What happened ? "

" When Sonic got the gem, he encountered Snively, they fought and grabbed onto a pole while still holding the gem, a bolt of lightning struck the pole and the two of them switched bodies! Sonic's in Robotropolis and Snively's here. And from what I see, he's doing a fine job of ruining Sonic. "

Sally was wide eyed and deathly still.

" Run... that by me again Charles ? "

" Snively's here... And your TRUE Boyfriend is still in the city! "

Sally felt sick.

" Excuse me. "

She left the hut and never came back.

" There's just one thing that she has to hear also guys, Snively doesn't know about this information that I'm giving you right now, and he can't find out. If we play this right, we could fuck with him so bad it wouldn't be funny. "

" Right Charles. "

" How's Tails ? Is he okay ? "

" Yeah he's fine. "

" Sonic will like that, but the rest... "

He trailed off there.

" I better get going, Sonic only gave me enough time to deliver this message. Don't forget to inform Sally about this. "

Uncle Chuck went out the door and started for Robotropolis when someone stopped him.

" Charles, "

" Yes Princess ? "

" Is Sonic alright ? "

" Physically yes, but mentally he's not. He's about to go crazy from home sickness. "

" Anything else ? "

" Yes, he misses you a lot Princess. He wishes he was here with you now. "

" Thank you. "

Uncle Chuck left for the city while Sally leaned against the hut.

" I hope he's alright. "

Sonic was in the command center where he soon saw Robotnik coming.

" Shit! "

Sonic tried to close the files as fast as he could.

" Morning Snively, report. "

" Everything is fine Ivo, nothing's happened. "

" Very well, continue on. "

Then Sonic saw his Uncle on one of the screens.

" Uh, Sir, may I be excused for a moment ? "

" Fine. "

Sonic walked out and towards his Uncle's location.

" Sucker. "

Sonic reached his Uncle's hideout and entered.

" Anything Unc ? "

" Unfortunately yes, he's already shot your reputation all to hell and he's already... "

Charles trailed off there, knowing that if what he said next, would make Sonic hit the roof.

" Already what ? "

" Hurt Tails, " he thought quickly. " Snively pushed him into the Ring pool and didn't bother to help at all. "

" That Son-ov-a... "

" Easy there Sonic. "

" Anything else I need to know ? How's Sally ! "

" After I informed her, she wasn't too happy. "

" And what of the gem ? "

" I never found out. "

Sonic looked out the door and in the direction Knothole was.

" I gotta go Unc. "

" Where you off to ? "

" I'm going home. "

" WHAT? "

" If Snively's done what you've told me, then I gotta go! "

" Sonic, it's worse then that... "

Sonic slowly turned his head back to his Uncle

" Wha-at ? "

" Sonic, that night of the accident. After he found Knothole, he coaxed Sally into her hut and... "

Sonic broke the door down and left.

" Wait! "

" NO! I HAVE TO GO! "

Sonic found the nearest craft and flew to Knothole.

Snively returned from the walk in the woods and was heading for his hut. But he noticed that everyone was in the war room. He entered the room and saw everybody talking.

" What's going on here ! "

They all turned towards him.

" What are you guys talking about ? "

" We're... planning another mission. "

" Oh, and what this time ? "

" We're... "

But Sally's voice was cut out by loud engine humming as all of them exited the war room and saw a craft land in the middle of the village.

" What is that ? "

The door opened and Sonic came out.

" Snively! " Tails yelped.

" Damn! He's here! I gotta get him out of here! "

" Sal, are you alright ? "

" Of course she is Snively... " he answered putting his hands on her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" She's with me remember ? "

" Get away from her Needle Nose, or I swear to God that you won't live to see another day! "

" Damn Snively, those sound like words of a threat. " he joked.

Sonic approached the two of them.

" Let go of her or I'll do it myself! "

" Ha! Nice try, but you still don't get it do you ? "

" What ? "

" The accident didn't just switch our minds Needle Nose, but our bodies as well. "

" Huh ? "

" Our major systems in our bodies also got switched. "

Sonic took a moment to comprehend that.

" Remember the night of the accident, what I said to you about Sally ? "

Sonic remembered as Snively held Sally closer.

" Perhaps I actually did give her something to remember me by Snively. "

That did it.

Sonic charged Snively and the two got into a fist fight. Soon it was broken up.

" You fucking Son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill you! "

" Bring it on wimp! "

Sonic tried to pry himself loose, but his friends held on to him tightly.

" Let me go you guys. " Snively told them.

Foolishly, they did.

" Wait! Grab him again, grab him again! "

" Sorry Needle Nose, they'll believe me before they do you. " he said walking over to Sally.

" Go back to Fat boy and tell him to go on a long vacation or something, he'll need it after tonight. "

Sonic was thrown back into the craft and sent back to the city.

" What happened ! "

" Unc, They didn't believe me! "

" I don't know what's going on Sonic, I told them everything! "

" I didn't find the gem either. "

" We'll get it eventually. "

" Unc, I'm at my wits end! There's no telling what Snively is doing to Sally! "

" Patience is a virtue nephew, you'll just have to wait and see. "

" Fine, goodnight Unc. "

" See you in the morning. "

But that night Sonic had a nightmare, it was the same events that unfolded that morning, but something was different about the scene. What Snively said to Sonic about the accident and Sally ran through his head like a loud train. Then, he dreamt the worst possible thing that Snively could say to him.

" Hey Hedgehog, Sally and I have just conceived. "

Sonic shot up and screamed at the top of his lungs, but then realized where he was and started to think.

" There's got to be a way out of this! I need that gem, or I'll be stuck like this! I gotta go back to Knothole and retrieve that gem! "

Sonic let the idea run through his head a couple of times, then he fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Sonic woke up to see that it was raining.

" Perfect, this is great. All I need now is the gem and Snively. "

Sonic got up and left for Knothole immediately.

In an hour or so Sonic arrived back in Knothole to be greeted by Sally.

" Sal, it's me! "

" I know Sonic, "

" HUH ? "

" Uncle Chuck told us everything. "

" But yesterday you acted like you didn't have a clue what was going on. "

" We were just playing with Snively to make sure that he didn't find out that we knew. We were going to go on another mission yesterday, but we were interrupted. "

" Where's the gem ? "

" It's in Rotor's workshop. "

Sonic went and retrieved the gem.

" Have you figured out what this was ? "

" I asked Knuckles about it and he said that it's a Transformation Gem. When touched by two people and empowered, it switches the two people's bodies with one another. "

" Okay, so we know what this gem is and what it does, now all we need is to reverse the affects of it. We need Snively. "

Then Sonic got to another subject.

" How... are you doing ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" I mean, when you found out about this, are you okay ? "

" I feel like I've went through hell and was violated. That night, I thought it was you and... " Sally didn't want to think of it.

" I'm sorry Sally, I'm sorry that you had to go through something like this. "

" When I found out, I was terrified. "

" Because of what Snively said yesterday, "

" Yeah. What if it's true ! "

" Don't think that Sally! It can't be true! "

" I hope you're right. "

Sonic gave her a tight hug.

" I love you Sally, always. "

" I love you too Sonic, with all my heart. "

They just stayed like that for a few moments.

" If you two are quite done... "

Sonic and Sally looked to see Snively.

" I'll be taking that gem back and going home. "

" Come and get it Snerdly! "

" What are you doing ? "

" Play along, get me a sword or something that can attract lightning. "

Sally raced to find something.

" Alright Hedgehog, I've screwed around with your life and Sally long enough. Give me that gem. "

" Like I said before Needle Nose, come and get it! "

Snively sped towards Sonic and tried to pry the gem from Sonic's hands, but Sonic swore to end this torment once and for all.

" Sonic! "

Sally threw him a sword and he raised it in the air.

" Payback's a bitch ain't it ! "

The blade of the sword was struck by lightning and the two combatants were thrown to other ends of the village. Soon everyone was outside to see what happened.

Sally raced to Sonic and cradled him in her arms.

" Sonic, wake up. "

No response, but Snively was getting up at the time.

" Hold him down! " Sally commanded.

Snively was soon pinned to the ground by all the Freedom Fighters.

" Sonic ? Sonic, come on! Wake up Sonic! "

Still nothing.

" No! Sonic wake up! Snap out of it! "

Then on command Sonic's eyes popped open.

" Sonic ? "

" Sal ? Is that you ! "

" Oh Sonic! I'm glad you're back! " Sally said hugging him close.

" It's great to be back Sal. Especially when it in your arms. "

They shared a kiss together and then Sally turned her attention to Snively.

" Lift him up. "

Snively squirmed to get free.

" Sonic, do you still have that sword ? "

Sonic handed her the sword and she put it to Snively's throat.

" Now should I kill you or torture you and then kill you ! "

" Sal, I know what you've been through and I know that you want to make Snively pay, but this isn't the way. "

" No! I'm gonna make him pay! "

" And become a Royal Murderer ? It's not in you Sal. "

" This time... "

Sally slit Snively's throat and he fell to the ground and bled to death.

" It is. " she finished.

" Well, at least we don't have to worry about him any more. "

" That's one of the reasons I did it. And like you said Sonic, Payback's a bitch. "

Sonic looked around and told everyone to leave them.

" Ya know, I kinda like it when you talk dirty like that. Attitude is a good quality in a future queen. "

" It's also good for a future king as well. "

Sonic let out a laugh and then kissed Sally long and passionately.

" Hey wait. "

" What ? "

" What about the gem Sonic ? "

Sonic picked it up.

" Come on, I know what to do with it. "

The two walked to the ring pool and Sonic looked at her.

" Here's our solution. This gem and it's curse can go to the bottom of the pool! " He said chucking the gem into the pool.

" Now no one has to worry about it. " he finished.

" Now we can worry about other things... Hmm Hm. "

" Oh yeah. "

The two kissed and fell on the grass and released the love that they hungered for during Sonic's absence.

**_The End_**

**_Send reviews if ya want, tell me what ya thought._**


End file.
